Fire Emblem: El Comienzo de Los Cuatro Heroes
by RagnellEttard2000
Summary: Roy y compañia se enbarcan en un viaje a tierras desconocidas donde tendran que evitar que parezcan una amenaza y no causar guerra. Para eso haran nuevos amigos durante su viaje. Primer fic de FE, Piedad, por favor. Crossover de Sword of Seals, Shadow Dragon, Path of Radiance y Awakening
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Todo el mundo de los Videojuegos: BUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Uy que malos ¬¬**

**Hoy traigo un fic de algo nuevo :3... ¡FIRE EMBLEM! **

**Este sera un crossover de mis FE favoritos: Awakening, Radiant Dawn/ Path of Radiance (En este usare a Path of Radiance), Sword of Seals y Shadow Dragon.**

**Los personajes tendran su personaidad medio distorsionada... o completamente distorionada xD. La segunda opcion sera en la mayoria... jeje... Aqui dejaremos de lado la trama de los juegos originales para dar inicio a una nueva aventura. Exepto algunos hechos de las tramas originales, como que el padre de Roy esta enfermo.**

**Empezamos!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Fire Emblem y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems.**

* * *

**Era una mañana lluviosa en Pherae. Roy entrenaba con la espada, de entrenamiento claro. Lo unico dificil era el lugar en donde estaba practicando... El cual era su habitacion, la cual no era muy grande que digamos. Lilina no lo dejo que entrenara afuera por la tormenta, aunque sabia que de todos modos tendrian que salir afuera por una mision: Explorar nuevas tierras. Hace un par de meses ''Casualmente'' (Ejem.. accidentalmente) algunos de los del ejercito de algun endemoniado modo saliron del continente ''volando'' y cayeron en un lugar desconocido. Entonces, Roy y compañia decidieron investigar el lugar, para saber si la guerra seria necesario, aunque a Roy no le agradara esa idea.**

**-**Roy- Se escucha una voz masculina fuera de su habitacion- Ya es hora de partir!- Roy no responde-Roy! Lilina dijo que ya es la hora para que salgamos!- El pelirrojo sigue sin responder, este chico empieza a golpear la puerta- MALDITA SEA! ROY! POR UN CARAJO QUE YA ES HORA DE QUE NOS LARGE- Hmm!

-Eh?...-El pelirrojo finalmente abre la puerta- Ah, hola, Wolt- Saluda amistosamente. Se le sale una gotita estilo anime al ver que su ''hermano'' tiene la cara bien pegada al piso- Mm.. Disculpame- Lo ayuda a levantarse

-Sabes? Con un perdon NO se arregla... Ya estas listo?

-Si, ya. Y tu?

-Tambien. Vamonos! Que Lilina nos espera!- Roy afirma y los 2 se van rapido

**AFUERA DE LA CASA...**

**Lilina los esperaba... ya se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente al ver que sus amigos no llegan.**

_''Donde estaran esos dos?...''-_ Piensa la joven. Es sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que los 2 chicos llegan

-Finalmente!- los recibe

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que Roy se haya tardado tanto...- Wolt culpa a Roy

-Ya, ya. Lo siento...

-Esta bien, pero ya vamonos- Lilina los apura

-Si!- los 2 afirman

**Los chicos se van caminando al norte, donde al parecer, estaban esas tales tierras. Lo primero iba ser caminar hasta el borde del norte para despues abordar un barco, el cual los llevarian a las tierras.**

**YA EN EL BARCO...**

-Espero no marearme...-advierte Lilina

-Si lo haces, expulsa todo al mar- Sugiere Wolt

-Como crees!

-Bien, chicos, nos vamos- Anuncia Roy

**Pasaron entre una horas de camino. Y Roy solo se preguntaba algo... Era un camino tan largo, eran muchos kilometros, pero, Como demonios llegaron esos soldados tan lejos? Lilina y Wolt tambien se preguntaban eso; aunque se rindieron porque, por mas, que lo intentaran, no hayarian una respuesta logica para ello. El lugar era agradable, limpio y algo ordenado, exepto por unas cajas que se movian de un lado para otro de vez en cuando. Pero por lo menos tenian suficientes proviciones, para el camino... lo unico que esperaban era que no fuera muy largo. Y si se lo preguntan, si, Lilina saco todo media hora despues de que empezaron a navegar... y si, tuvo que ser al mar.**

-Cuanto falta?...- Pregunta la peliazul un poco nauseabunda- Porque juro que sacare todo de nuevo...

-Como dijo Wolt- Habla el pelirrojo- ''Si lo haces, expulsa todo al mar''...

-Pero por que al mar?

-Pues... porque... ehhh... pues esque es un lugar donde... Sabes?, olvidalo...

-Hay que hacer algo- Sugiere el peliverde

-Que no sea tratar de hallar la teoria de como esos soldados llegaron a otro continente-le advierte la chica con su tono de voz asesino

-Eh... ok...- responde el chico algo asustado

-Que hora es?- pregunta el pelirrojo- Creo que hasta ya perdi la nocion del tiempo

-Son las...-Wolt mira a un reloj- las 3:17 de la tarde

-Gracias

-Seguira lloviendo?- Pregunta Lilina

-Quien sabe. Por?- responde Roy

-Creo que sacare todo de nuevo...- la chica se retira. Los 2 muchachos ponen una cara con ligero asco en ella

-Oye- Wolt le habla a Roy

-Que pasa?

-Te gusta Lilina, verdad?¬¬U

-Como crees- no

-Siiii, como no...

-Hablo en serio

-Yo tambien

-Es una amiga, y punto.

-No te creo

-Pues lo haras

-Y si no?

-Wolt, eres como un hermano... no te golpeare almenos que llegues a tales limites

-Ya pues...

Pasan un par de minutos de silencio. Hasta que llega Lilina

-Hola chicos...

-Como te fue?-Le preguntan los otros 2

-Bien... solo no se acerquen a mi aliento- los 2 muchachos se miran entre si

-Muchachos!- Les habla el capitan del barco desde afuera. Los chicos deciden salir

-Que pasa?- Pregunta Roy

-Ya llegamos!- informa el Capitan mirando hacia el horizonte. A un lado de el estaba uno de los soldados que salieron volando. Los 3 voltean hacia donde mira el capitan.

Las tierras ya eran visibles. El lugar se parecia mucho a donde ellos viven. La gente y la mayoria era normal. Despues de unos minutos desbordaron el barco. Muchas de las personas que estaban alli estaban desconcertadas. Ellos 3 eran extraños, sabian que no eran de alli y sabian que podrian ser una amenaza.

Entre tanto alboroto aparece un joven de 16 años y ojos y cabello azules. En fin, para que sepan quien es, lleva una tiara en la cabeza. Iba acompañado de una chica de ojos y cabellos de ese mismo color. La gran mayoria de la gente hace una reverencia ante ellos.

-Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunta el joven

-Me llamo Roy Dashideiko, hijo del Marques de Pherae, Eliwood. Venimos desde el continente de Elibe. Nos mandaron a la mision de explorar estas tierras desconocidas para saber si se llega necesario el caso de guerra.

-Elibe? Nunca he escuchado de ese lugar... De todos modos, En general, buscan guerra?

-No, no buscamos guerra. Pero si llegara ser necesario... la habra. Solo queremos saber si ustedes son una amenaza.

-Aqui, no buscamos guerra, no somos una ''amenaza'' y si quieren explorar estas tierras, ocuparemos que algunas tropas, incluyendonos, los vigilen en caso de que quieran hacer algun daño al lugar.

-Ya dijimos que no estamos buscando gue-

-Roy, no te molestes porque nos causaras problemas- Advierte Lilina

-Si. Este tipo se mira importante. Que acaso no notaste que todos hicieron una referencia cuando llegaron?. Que pasa si son alguienes grandes, como Principes, o algo?- Pregunta Wolt en modo de susurro

-Talvez... notando su apariencia... Probablemente tienes razon...

-Ok...-Les habla el peliazul- Ya saben, quieren explorar tierras o volver a ''Elibe''?

-...-Roy piensa- Exploraremos sus tierras. Pero primero quisiera hacerle unas preguntas

-Adelante...

-Quien es usted y en donde estamos?

-Mi nombre es Marth Lowell, principe de Altea, este es el continente de Akaneia.

-Te dije que era alguien importante...- Le susurra Wolt a Roy

-Entonces, estamos en Altea?-Pregunta el pelirrojo

-No, ahora estamos en Macedonia.

-Y en donde se ubica Altea?

-Al norte. Primero tenemos que pasar por Durhua

-Y cuando partimos?-Lilina pregunta

-Lili- Roy iba a reprenderla por atl pregunta pero es interrumpido por Marth

-Caundo ustedes deseen y esten listos para caminar kilometros y navegar un poco

-Na-navegar?-Pregunta Lilina con un poco de temor y nerviosismo en su voz

-Si, navegar. Para llegar a Altea primero tenemos que caminar hasta el borde de Durhua, donde tenemos que navegar solo un poco para llegar a Altea. Algun problema con eso?- Finalmente, Sheeda, la compañera de Marth, habla.

-N-no... ninguno- Lilina responde con una falsa sonrisa... que era mas de temor que de felicidad o confianza

-Esque cuando navega suele ''sacar todo''- Wolt responde a la pregunta de Sheeda. Pero Roy le tapa la boca.

-Eh... Lo siento. Esque a ella le da nauseas al navegar.- Roy se disculpa

-Esta bien... no hay problema- Marth le acepta al disculpa- Entonces ya estan listos para partir, o se les ofrece algo?

-No, gracias. Y, ya estamos listos para partir- Responde el pelirrojo

-Muy bien, entonces, marchemonos.-Anuncia el principe

* * *

**Uff... aqui termina el primer cap.**

**Que tal quedo?**

**Si... poca confianza porque es el primero de Fire Emblem, y al principio no estaba muy segura de hacerlo porque siempre pense que me quedaria mal.**

**Pero, tarde o temprano tenia que hacer fics de cosas nuevas, no solo de SSB.**

**Comentarios, dudas, patadas, abucheos, sugerencias o lo que quieran todo es bienvenido.**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, a los pocos que leen esto (?)**

**Ando con el nuevo cap, perooo... ando con un bloqueo de inspiracion pero de todos modos se me ocurrio escribir ****_(A que loca se le ocurre escribir en estas condiciones?...)_**** y les traigo el cap 2 de este crossover.**

**Empezamos.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Nintendo e Inteligent Systems.**

* * *

**Ya tenian apenas un par de horas caminando para llegar a su destino: Altea.**

**No habia pasado mucho, exepto de que el pequeño grupo tuvo que detener unos bandidos a la media hora de haber partido.**

**No habia mucho que hacer, de hecho Sheeda le dijo a Lilina que Altea y alrededor andaba muy pacifico ultimamente, cosa rara ya que las guerras se estaban convirtiendo habituales. Y mas desde el ultimo triunfo de Marth contra Medeus.**

-Tengo hambree...-Lilina se quejaba

-Comiste en el barco. Como puedes tener hambre?-pregunta Wolt

-Recuerda que vomite- dice Lilina. Marth y Roy deciden ignorar la conversacion. Sheeda la escuchaba.

-Pero como le da a uno de querer comer despues de vomitar? Eso no!-replica el peliverde

-Pero eso es en general, yo tengo hambre y cazare algo!-dice Lilina y saca su tomo de magia

-Como si fueras capaz de matar algo...-Dice Roy por lo bajo

-Por aqui no hay mucha fauna que se pueda cazar con magia-interrumpe Sheeda

-Pero debe de haber algo!-insiste Lilina

-Pero si hay algo no podras cazarlo!-Sheeda tambien insiste. A Marth y Roy se les remarca una venita en la frente y a Wolt una gotita estilo anime

-Pero-

-Nada de peros! Ya callense las dos!- Les dicen el peliazul y el pelirrojo casi a gritos con la paciencia en cero

-Ya pues...-dicen las peliazules por lo bajo

-Hmm...-piensa Marth-me pregunto si he estado aqui...

-Por que lo dices?-pregunta Roy

-Porqueee creo que no he estado aqui y estamos perdidos...-

**_ANIME FALL_**

-Dios...-lamenta Sheeda-Entonces para que demonios nos conduces a estas tropas y a extranjeros asi no mas? Marth-sama, se que tienes cerebro aunque seas algo estupido aveces... pero esto es el colmo...

-...-piensa de nuevo el principe-Y si le preguntamos a algun aldeano?

_''No jodas...''_- Piensa el peliverde

-AQUI NO HABITA NADIE!-Sheeda explota y le grita

_''Acaso no ha notado que aqui esta casi desertico?...''-_Piensa Roy

-P-pero debe haber alguien aqui!-insiste el peliazul

-Por favor Sir! Si aqui te encuentras mas facil un monton de pitones asesinas en vez de gente!

-Sheeda! Pues Lilina tiene hambre no?

-Y eso que tiene que ver?!

-Que coma una piton!

-NO JODAS!- dicen Wolt y Roy al mismo tiempo poniendose en defensa en frente de ella

-COMO SE TE OCURRE ESA ESTUPIDEZ?!

-E-e-ejejejejejeje...-rie nervioso el principe

En eso de verdad miran serpientes grandes...

Todos: O_O CORRAN!

Y salen corriendo lo mas rapido posible al lugar mas poblado... aunque estaban muy lejos de la civilizacion.

**UNA HORA DESPUES...**

Los jovenes lograron salir del area de las serpientes, aunque no hayan encontrado civilizacion alguna. No pregunten como Marth-sama de algun modo llego a un lugar despoblado, con serpientes grandes y semi-desertico...porque lo que dijo Sheeda es cierto: Tiene cerebro, aveces puede ser medio estupido pero eso fue el colmo total... es un misterio. Estaban jadeando y les dolia el pecho de tanto correr. Y las pocas tropas que iban con ellos no estaban mejor.

-A-ahora... para.. a donde?...-pregunta Sheeda entre jadeos

-No lo se...-le responde Marth a duras penas

-Por..por que no peleamos?-pregunta Roy del mismo modo que Sheeda

-Por que... no lo se-responde el principe

-Marth-sama...no se que te pasa. Hoy estas mas estupido de lo habitual...-le dice Sheeda

-Fue... lo que me hicistes de comer...-le responde el principe

-Que?...-Sheeda con un aura depresiva

_''Dios... este principe es tan estupido... Espero que Roy no sea asi en un futuro...''_Piensan Lilina y Wolt

-Estaba muy condimentado...-sigue el tipo de la tiara

-En-entonces soy mala cocinera?...

-Algo-le responde a Sheeda a si como si nada

A Roy, Wolt, Lilina y a las demas tropas se les sale una gotita estilo anime

-Ahora como le haremos para encontrar un pueblo o algo?-pregunta Roy ignorando la ''pelea'' de los 2 peliazules

-Hmm... al..sur?..-pregunta Lilina con flojera-Hmm... deberiamos tener una brujula.. Se supone que vamos al norte, pero Marth-sama nos trajo a quien sabe que lugar

-Podriamos estar en el oeste o este...-dice Wolt-...naaa... ni al caso, estamos perdidos por culpa de este-señala a Marth quien se tallaba los ojos porque Sheeda le echo un puñado de tierra a la cara

-Un reloj de sol?...-sugiere Wolt

-Nadie sabe como usar esas cosas y ni nos servirian, idiota ¬¬-responde el pelirrojo

-Mejor usa tu inteligencia que tienes para deducir en donde esta el norte-le dice Wolt algo deseperado

**UNA HORA Y 40 DESPUES...**

**N/A: Si se lo preguntan, Marth sigue vivo gracias a una de las tropas, Jagen. (O si no, estaria muerto a causa de Sheeda)**

-Y...-Wolt le quiere preguntar algo a su hermano pelirrojo-ya has sacado un calculo de donde estamos?

-Creo que al este...-responde un tanto inseguro

-No no no...-niega Lilina- Ultimamente has estado demasiado mal para andar calculando. Y mas de cosas como esta; por lo que tu deduccion ha de estar mas distorsionada que nuestras personalidades!

-No exageres -.- -le dice Wolt

-Talvez...-responde el pelirrojo con calma (La cual se habia vuelto ya demasiado habitual en el..)

-En ese caso..-llega Marth con los ojos rojos-si ocupariamos esa brujula..

-No tiene una alguna de tus tropas?-pregunta Lilina

-No lo creo..-le responde el principe. Va Sheeda e interrumpe:

-Pues clarooo! Como nunca la ocupamos porque nunca nos habiamos perdido porque nuestro estupido principe todavia tenia sentido de la orientacion...perooo ahora cuando ve que hay la minima posibilidad de guerra y que debe guiar a extranjeros a Altea... se le ocurre perderse en un lugar semi-desertico sin agua, gente, comida y que casi nos tragen serpientes como de 10 metros!-dice con total sarcasmo

-Jejeje..-rie el peliazul con miedo y nerviosismo

-Uff...-bufa Wolt

-Entonces deberiamos de acampar?...-pregunta Roy

-Creo.-Le responde el Marf*-Ya esta anocheciendo.

-Si.. pero.. que comeremos?-pregunta Lilina con tremenda sonrisa

-No lo se.. ya te dije que aqui no hay nada que puedas cazar con tu magia-le replica Sheeda lo de hace unas horas

-Y eres incapaz de matar a un conejito o a un osito.. o hasta aun ciervito, venadito-Roy le recuerda lo debil que es a la hora de matar algo. Lilina hace un puchero

-Y con que haremos leña?-pregunta cierto peliverde

-Ehh...-piensa Marth en voz alta-con.. el cadaver de esa persona?-señala a un verdadero cadaver el cual parecia una mujer que estaba descomponiendose y habia animales alimetandose de ella.

Tropas y visitantes de Elibe: O_O mierda... como se le ocurre eso, señor?-preguntan por tal sugerencia de quemar el cadaver

-Mejor alejemonos de eso...-dice Lilina con cara de repulsion y miedo

-Si..-Roy la apoya

-Pero si hasta nos podemos alimentar de ella...-sugiere el principe. Sheeda de la nada saca un sarten al estilo Peach y le da quien sabe cuantas veces en la cabeza por la asquerosa idea. Ignorandolos...

-Entonces como le hariamos para encontrar leña y un buen lugar para acampar?- pregunta un joven peliverde, Gordin, a Jagen. Este solo le da respuestas que no le sirvieron de mucho.

-Pues.. creo que dejamos asi al principe, no?-pregunta Wolt con una sonrisa por lo que le pasaba al peliazul

-Si.. se lo merece-dice Jagen que llego ahi por aburrimiento-Aunque sea su guardaespaldas, dar esa idea sin pudor alguno, y tratandose de un cadaver en descomposicion.. Se merece que Sheeda le de de sartenazos-finaliza, los otros asienten

Paso un buen rato para que Sheeda dejara de darle sartenazos a Marth, para que pudieran decidir que hacer; con Sheeda a la custodia: cuando Marth valla a decir una estupidez, darle un sartenazo de adiestramiento.

-Entonces..-habla Sheeda afirmando su plan- deberiamos ir por pequeños grupos asignados para cada tarea. Y debemos de llevar en cada equipo a uno de los extranjeros. De acuerdo?

Todos afirman. Era hora de caceria. Hicieron 3 equipos para buscar comida, leña y agua. Aunque les costara gran parte de la noche.

**7:15 DE LA NOCHE CON EL EQUIPO DE COMIDA...**

-y a final de cuentas tenemos que dormir cerca de ese cadaver?-Pregunta Lilina a una tropa, Cain.

-Si..-le responde harto por decirle eso como por decima vez

-Estoy harto...-comenta el amigo de Cain, Abel- Aqui no encontraremos comida ni nada que pudieramos cazar.

-Hmp- solo eso le responde Cain- Come unas ranas ;). O largate hasta el mar, que te quedara kilometros y pesca algo, quieres?

-No-el otro le responde

-Entonces no viviras para ver el mañana...-Dice Cain sombriamente sacando de la nada un piedra puntiguda para matar a su amigo con fines de canibalismo

-Oh... mierda...-dice Abel mientras ve a Cain

-No nos comeremos a Abel! IDIOTA!-le dice Lilina dandole con su tomo

-Ok ok... no matare a Abel.. Pero entonces cazamos ranas?

-Pues.. es lo unico que encontraremos aqui-dice Lilina

-Pero como y donde atraparemos ranas. Si hablamos de ellas es solo porque Cain lo dijo

-Pues come piedras-le sugiere la peliazul

-See como no... entonces dame salsa primero...

-Aqui no hay conejos, ni osos o ciervos, verdad?-pregunta algo frustado Abel

-No-le responde Cain

Lilina, Cain y Abel: Oowwwwwwwwww- se quejan.

**7:38 DE LA NOCHE CON EL EQUIPO DE LEÑA...**

-De verdad se puede encontrar leña en un lugar como este?-pregunta Roy mirado al horizonte, que hasta alla, solo era tierra y rocas

-Creo...-responde cierto principe- Pero si regresaramos al campamento tendriamos comida y leña. La leña seria del arbol que cubria ese cadaver, y aquel cadaver seria una satisfactoria comida. No?- ante tal sugerencia, Sheeda saca el sarten de nuevo y le da mas sartenazos

-Dios... como Marth-sama puede estar del lado del canibalismo?...-se pregunta Jagen asi mismo resignado

-Pero era como Tiki!-grita el tipo de la tiara desde unos metros-NO SERIA EXACTAMENTE HUMANO! TOT

_''No seria exactamente humano?...'' _Piensa Roy. Se empezo preguntar mentalmente si alli, en Akaneia, habia razas parecidas a humanos, pero no exactamente humanos. Tanto asi, como para que Marth dijera eso (y pensar en comerselo).

-TOMA ESTO POR IDIOTA CANIBAL ESTUPIDOO!-le replicaba Sheeda mientras le daba unos buenos sartenazos al peliazul que el sonido del golpear contra la cabeza de Marth (que curiosamente se escuchaba muy hueco) se escuracha a a un buen radio... Y le daba tan fuerte, que su tiara talvez no aguante mucho

A Roy y Jagen se les sale una gotita estilo anime

**8:05 DE LA NOCHE CON EL EQUIPO DE AGUA...**

-¡JODER!-gritaba Wolt muy molesto- Como demonios vamos a encontrar agua en este maldito lugar que parece desertico?!-ya estaba algo desesperado

-Pues quien sabe...-le responde Gordin con aburrimiento y sueño

-Y para acarbarla de fregar nos dejaron solos! Que acaso el bueno para nada de Jagen no pudo acompañarnos?! Nooooooo! Porque debe de estar con el que protege, o sea el Principito, que de plano se sabe defender solo, y esta con Roy! Que acaso no saben que con eso la hacen?! Dos tipos con espadas estan bien! Si hasta Roy hizo un viaje hace unos meses con Lilina. Y Lili aun sabiendo magia sigue siendo algo indefensa para que Roy aun le cuide la espalda, pero sobrevivieron! Y todavia tienen a Sheeda y a ese sarten noquea-idiotas! Es el colmo...-finaliza con un aura depresiva

-No lo se...-le contesta el otro peliverde casi durmiendose sin ponerle atencion al arquero

Y asi estuvo esa noche, de la patada. Los 2 peliverdes no pudieron encontrar agua. Los 2 amigos y Lilina pudieron encontrar comida... a base de unos insectos, una que otra ardillita inocente y unas cuantas lagartijas que allarona duras penas. Y el equipo de leña termino usando el arbol que cubria el cadaver parecido a un Manakete (y Marth siguio con la repugnanate idea de usar al Manakete en descomposicion para complemento de la comida... por lo que se gano un puñetazo en la cara de parte de Wolt, muchos mas sartenazos de Sheeda, un espadazo, de la parte de son filo de Roy y para rematar, un hechizo de bajo nivel, pero suficientemente potente de Lilina que lo dejo inconsciente). Total, terminaron durmiendose a medianoche. Pero pronto en unas horas se irian a seguir el viaje para llegara a Altea... y comer algo decente (no cadaveres, insectos o reptiles).

* * *

**Miau... termine x.x**

**No se porque.. pero creo que quedo algo raro el final XD Quien opina eso? e.e**

**Y como dice arriba... tuve un bloqueo de inspiracion que duro semanas D: pero como ven, escribi algo a pesar de no tener mucha inspiracion. Pero por lo menos ya estoy saliendo.**

**Y... bueno, (respondiendo a algo) no continue esto porque cuando salio no tuvo ningun tipo de exito y decidi cancelar este proyecto. Pero ya quedo claro que lo continuare nOn**

**Y si, Marth-sama es algo idiota XD No se porque, pero quise poner a alguien importante asi, o (Para los que vieron Sailor Moon) Que primero se mire maduro y todo ese show y luego se convierte automaticamente en un burrito que todo le vale un reverendo pepino XD (Como en el caso de Sailor V).Y si, Sheeda puede llegar a ser algo agresiva y Roy demasiado calmado la mayoria del tiempo**

**Nos leemos! **

**Miau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii! Capitulo 3 ;3**

**Y bien es un milagro que siga en esto, porque creo que el estupido bloqueo no me deja ¬¬ *se va al rincon emo* Pero finalmente hoy, despues de casi un mes-**

**Mario: Mamma mia! Desquiciada!**

**Yo: Callate ¬¬ que esto es Fire Emblem**

**Ike: Huh?...**

**Yo: Y TU TODAVIA NI APARECES! AGUANTATE UNOS MESES!**

**Mario: Años diria yo...**

**Yo: ¬¬**

**Ok, entonces... despues de casi un mes, final (y milagrosa) mente hago este cap.**

**Dejo de aburrirlos y empezamos nOn**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos les pertenecen a Nintendo y a Intelligent Systems.**

**Ike: POR QUE SIEMPRE PONES EL DISCLAIMER DESPUES DEL ''EMPEZAMOS''?!**

**Ok... empezamos ¬¬...**

* * *

Marth, Roy y compañia llevaban casi 5 dias viajando. Todos iban callados, gracias que Sheeda, que con ayuda de Wolt, pudieron callar a Marth llevandolo como secuestrado (le taparon la boca en su totalidad). Ya habian llegado a un pueblo, donde les dijeron que estaban al sur de Durhua, no al norte.

varios se quedaron mirando raro al grupo por como llevavan al Principe Marth, que varias personas lo reconocieron.

-Juro que stabamos al norte...-dice Roy quien finalmente habla.

-Pero estas mal en tus calculos.-le dice Lilina.

-Seguramente ya te has enborrachado.- le dice Cain.-Cuando tomas nuestro vino de Altea, despues te pones estupido.

-Pero no soy de aqui.-Resonde el pelirrojo.

-Pues, quien sabe a donde nos llevo Marth-sama esa vez...-dice Sheeda llevando al principe como prisionero

-Hmm! Ej Jiji!-Marth intentaba hablar pero los trapos en su boca y las cintas atadas a su alreredor se lo impedian

-Esta vez parece que si quiere decir algo-comenta Jagen

-No!-niega Sheeda-si le quito las cintas seguramente dira estupideces y la gente se nos quedara viendo mas raro aun.

-Pero talvez ahora si quiere decir algo importante.-dice Gordin a lo que Abel asiente.

-Ah... esta bien-Sheeda se resigna. Le quita todas cintas que tiene Marth atadas y les saca los trapos de la boca- Que querias decir?-pregunta la peliazul sacando su mejor amigo sarten.

-Es Tiki!-y apunta a una Manakete muy familiar (exepto para los de Elibe) quien cargaba una caja de madera con una bolsa dentro.

-Oh, es cierto!-se emociona Sheeda. Para cuando se da cuenta, Marth ya va para donde estaba la Manakete.

-Tiki!-la llama. La Manakete lo voltea a ver.

-Mar-Mar!-se emociona y va con el.

-Hum... Quien es ella?-pregunta Roy.

-Ella es Tiki, una Manakete que estuvo con nosotros una aventura pasada.-responde Cain algo desinteresado.

_''Manakete? No era eso el cadaver de la otra vez?...''_ Se pregunta Roy en sus pensamientos.

Marth llega con Tiki quienes venian platicando.

-Y bien, que haces por aca?-pregunta Marf a Tiki.

-Ban-Ban me mando a un viaje por Akaneia.

Marth: O_O A-Akaneia?..tu sola?

-Si- le responde la Manakete. Ellos 2 sin darse cuenta de que los otros miraban la conversacion atentamente. Y los de Elibe miraban a Tiki meticulosamente. Minutos despues se dan cuenta de que Tiki dijo ''Si, Mar-Mar!'' respondiendo a la pregunta de que si queria viajar con ellos. A lo que Lilina planeo algo por las dudas de ella y sus amigos: Que es un Manakete?

Y asi, continuaron su viaje hacia el norte. En lo que Lilina (La unica desconocida potencial) hablaba con Tiki:

-Emm... tu nombre es Tiki, no?-le pregunta Lilina a Tiki de forma muy cuidadosa.

-Eh...-Tiki al no conocer la chica que le hablaba (y ni siquiera darse cuenta de su prescencia), inconscientemente toma la capa de Marth haciendo eso llamar la atencion del principe.

-...Pasa algo?-Vuelve a preguntar Lilina algo confundida.

-Quien eres tu?-Tiki le prgunta y dandose cuenta que habia otros 2 chicos que no conocia-Son rehenes o algo?

-No, Tiki-Responde Marth-Ellos 3 vienen de un otro continente por ciertas razones.

-Cuales?-Vuelve a preguntar la Manakete

-Pues... es una larga historia.

-Cuentamela!

-Este... quien la sabe mejor que yo son ellos 3-Marth apunta a Lilina, Roy y Wolt

-Entonces, Mar-Mar, tu no sabes sobre su historia del por que estan aqui y aun asi los guias por Akaneia?

-Pues...

-Y todavia si vienen de otro continente y que podrian ser espias, mercenarios, asesinos o algo para matarte o acabar con Altea o Talys, o... o con todo Akaneia y los guias hasta Altea?

-Em.. Tiki, no preguntes cosas que ni yo me puedo resolver.

-Oh...

-No se las puede resolver porque es un idiota, canibal, cabezahueca que no tiene sentido de la orientacion y quiere que comamos cadaveres en descompocision de TU especie y que no piensa nada de nada y no sabe hacer ni una simple suma. Ademas de que te guia a un lugar donde hay serpientes gigantes!...-Sheeda suelta todo el enojo por las tonterias que habia hecho Marth desde que llegaron los de Elibe.

Marth jura ver humo saliendo de las orejas de Tiki.

-Creo que cause un problema...-Se dice Lilina asi misma por ver lo que habia ocasionado.

-Pues, creo que Sheeda fue la que ocasiono mas el problema.-Le susurra Roy.

-Mejor echale la culpa a las dos...-Comenta Wolt del mismo modo

-SHEEDA! NO DEBE FALTARLE EL RESPETO ASI A MAR-MAR-SAMA! EN REALIDAD USTED ACABA DE DECIR SUS VERDADES!-Le grita Tiki a Sheeda.

-Y TU POR QUE LLAMAS ''MAR-MAR'' A MI MARTH?!-Las dos chicas se empiezan a pelear ''con todo''.(Considerando que Sheeda no tiene su pegaso, pero si su lanza y mas reciente sarten que robo de la cocina del castillo de Altea y Tiki que puede convertirse en Dragon...).

-Y... por que se pelean?-Pregunta Roy a Marth.

-No lo se...-

-Yo digo que las dos quieren ser reinas de Altea ;3- Comenta Cain con su clasico tonito sarcastico y guiño de ojo.

-Cain, callate.-Jagen lo calla sin mucho exito e incitando a Cain de continuar con decir mas estupideces.

-Pero por que, Jagen?!-Sigue con el mismo tono.-Si es demasiado claro que Tiki esta enamorada del principe y que Sheeda da lo mismo, Por que no querrian ser reinas de Marth-sama? ;) El principe tiene 16, deberia de ocuparse mas en conseguir reina, noooo?-pregunta sarcastico.

-Oye, Cain, creo que si los 3 te escuchan estarias muerto.-Abel le advierte.

-Me vale. Que Lilina sea su reina.-Dice su amigo desinteresado.

Roy, Tiki y Sheeda lo miran diciendole con la mirada ''Estas muerto''. Solo que esta vez SI daba miedo. Y como ellos conocian a Cain por casi temerle a nada y mirarlo asi: que se notaba que se meaba de miedo... No sabian si reirse, asustarse o ponerse en guardia. Cain si que tenia miedo, y mas por Sheeda con su sarten robado.

-Este... Ahora vez por que dije que te callaras?-Pregunta Jagen como diciendo ''Te lo dije''. Solo que esta vez habria que temer por la joven vida de Cain.

-Hay...-Wolt suspira a punto de perder la paciencia. Gordin con una gotita estilo anime.-Pero por que ''Tiki'' se molesta?-pregunta Wolt

-Pues, creo que lo que dijo Cain en burla era cierto.-Responde Gordin.

-Oh..

-Anda, el extranjero, la Manakete y una asesina con sarten.-Dice Cain en burla con un tono de miedo.

-Deberiamos ayudarlo?-Pregunta Abel.

-No.-Responde Jagen.

-Jagen, eres muy cruel.-Le habla Gordin.-Primero cuando Sheeda le estaba dando de sartenazos en el campamento donde Marth-sama se saco lo de comer el Manakete lo dejaste asi. Y el chichon aun no se le baja.

-Pero Cain se lo merece por decir ese tipo de estupideces todo el tiempo.-Jagen dice en su defensa.-Igual que Marth-sama por contribuir al canibalismo.

-PERO QUE ERA COMO TIKIIIIIIIIIIII!-Marth chilla. Para cuando Jagen, Wolt, Abel y Gordin se dieron cuenta, Sheeda y Tiki arrastraban a Marth hacia una posada que se veia oscura. Se alcanzaba a escuchar las risas ahogadas del trio de borrachos que habia dentro. Y Roy estaba como perro rabioso rodeando a Lilina, la cual estaba atada de las manos y boca con las cuerdas que tenian a Marth de prisionero. Cuando voltean a ver hacia la entrada de la posada, la puerta ya estaba bien cerrada.

Denle la bendicion a Marth, por favor.

-No quiero imaginarme lo que le pasara a Marth-sama...-Dice Roy.

-Esperen... y Cain?-Pregunta Abel buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

-No esta...-Dice Jagen.

-Talvez Tiki y Sheeda se lo llevaron antes que al Sir.-Piensa Gordin.

-Probablemente. Un grado mas y se caga del miedo ¬¬- Opina Wolt.

-Creo que esperaremos.-Dice Jagen a lo que los demas, exepto Roy y Lilina, asienten.

* * *

**NYAJAJA! -Risa estilo Henry.**

**Creo que me exedi de corto. Solo que, como podran notar, dio un giro y se fue a otra cosa: El Secuestro de Los Sirs Parte I**

**XD**

**El bloqueo quiere salir ya, pero todavia se tarda ¬¬**

**Y el proximo cap tratara de los 2 flashbacks de Marf y Cain de lo que paso y todo eso.**

**Mas los malos y retorcidos comentarios de Tiki y Sheeda.**

**Se que el cap me quedo raro XD**

**Comentarios, dudas, patadas, quejas, todo aqui es bienvenido.**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
